One Princess Three Prince
by yoow ara
Summary: Kyungsoo gadis cantik, pintar, dan kaya raya, hidupnya bisa dikatakan sempurna. Tetapi dia memiliki satu aib yaitu... Dia belum pernah pacaran. Ups. Ntah mengapa kyungsoo menggapnya aib sampe satu ketika... Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Jongin pangeran sekolah dipertemukan secara tidak sengaja dan membuat kyungsoo bingung. Baeksoo Lusoo Kaisoo. GS.
1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo memandangi krystal, yeoja populer yang dalam setahun bisa 2 kali ganti pacar. Oh ayolah krystal sangat cantik, pintar, dan dia gampang sekali dekat dengan namja karena sifat ramahnya. Sedangan kyungsoo... Dia dijuluki ice princess karena sifatnya yang dingin membuat banyak namja enggan mendekatinya. Padahal kyungsoo hanya dingin di awal dan bisa menjadi sosok hangat ketika sudah kenal.

"Kyungsoo menidurkan kepalanya di meja, dan menjadikan lengannya bantal memandang ke arah luar jendela. SM school memang sekolah terbaik batin kyungsoo, dari jendela dia bisa memandangi danau buatan dan pohon yang rindang disekelilingnya. Ntah bagaimana danau itu tetap terlihat bening dan bersih. Dibawah pohon banyak anak yang sedang memakan bersama, membaca buku, bahkan berpacaran

"Dari sini ia bisa memandang myungsoo dan krystal sedang bercanda tawa bersama, krystal adalah temen sekelas kyungsoo seangkatan dengan nya ya kelas 11. Sedangkan myungsoo, pangeran pintar kelas 12 dari sekolah sebelah Art school. Ya sekolah kyungsoo berjejeran dengan 2 sekolah dibawah satu yayasan International Korea School. Ada 3 jenis sma, SM untuk anak anak yang pintar akademik dan memiliki bakat, Art untuk anak anak yang memiliki kepintaran di seni, Athletic hanya mereka yang pintar akademik dan olahraga yang bisa masuk disini.

"Teeet teeet"

Bunyi bel menyadarkan kyungsoo dari lamunannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari myungsoo dan krystal. Anak anak yang lain mulai berdatangan dari kantin dan duduk ditempat mereka masing masing. Krystal berlari kearah kyungsoo dan duduk di depan kyungsoo. Dia tersenyum dan memberikan snack dan susu pesanan kyungsoo lalu menghadap ke depan. Kyungsoo membaca surat kecil dari krystal.

"maafkan aku membuat menunggu lama putri. Tadi kau meninggal ini diatas meja dan eomma menyuruh ku memberikan ini kepada mu. Kau akan menjadi jelek bila pipi tembem mu itu tirus."

Np: kim myungsoo

Kyungsoo manarik nafas, yah ini yang membuatnya memandangi krystal dan myungsoo. Bekal yang harus nya dimakan disaat istirahat malah menjadi sesuatu yang harus ia makan secara diam diam saat belajar. Dia mengutuk kakak kadungnya yang lebih memilih berpacaran daripada perut adiknya.

.

"terkutuk kau kim myungsoo"

* * *

-one pricess 3 prince-

* * *

"baekhyun, appa akan memindahkan mu ke SM school, teman teman sekarang hanya memberi pengaruh buruk terhadap mu. Putuskan taeyeon, kau tidak bisa milih yang tepat. Kau lihat jongin dan luhan teman SMP mu mereka sekarang sangat lah berebeda, pintar dan berbakat sedangkan kau ?"

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas mendengarkan ceramah dari appanya. Ya baekhyun mengakuin dia memanglah sudah kelewatan batas, minum clubing balapan bermain dengan taeyeon membuat nilainya jeblok. Tapi bisakah om tua itu berhenti membandingkannya dengan teman SMP nya ? Ayolah disini aku anaknya byun baekhyun, bukan mereka !

Kyuhyun sudah lelah melihat anak semata wayangnya yang berulang kali membuat ulah. Lihatlah sungmin, baekhyun berubah semenjak kau tinggal. Menjadi pembakang, berbuat ulah. Aku harus bagaimana sungmin ? Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya dan menelpon bawahannya.

"urus surat kepindahan baekhyun ke SM school dan carikan rumah didekat situ untuk ia tepati bersama 3 temannya. Pastikan orang tua luhan dan jongin sudah tau bahwa anaknya akan tinggal bersama baekhyun disitu. Telpon aku bila semuanya sudah beres"

* * *

-one princess 3 prince-

* * *

"kai"

Teriak seorang perempuan ber name tag irene. Yang dipanggil hanya mengalihkan pandangan nya ke gadis itu dan menatap gadis itu dalam.

"kai, bukan kah hari ini kita ada latihan dance di gedung SM ? Kau tak kesana ?"

Dia membalik badannya dan pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir dan memandang punggung lelaki yang ia cintai.

"maafkan aku jongin, maafkan aku."

Jongin hanya diam duduk disalah satu kursi bis didekat jendela sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headphonenya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mengingat masa lalunya bersama irene, gadis penambat hatinya 1 tahun ini yang kandas karena hanya sebuah alasan bodoh. Seperti membuka lama, jongin membuka matanya dan mebiarkan rasa sakit mengrogoti hatinya.

Segampang itukah kau pergi dan mencoba kembali lagi ? Ketika kau pergi dari ku yakin kan lah dirimu jangan pernah kembali kepadaku. Karena aku tak kan menerima mu kembali.

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk di handphone nya membuat jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia membaca pesan itu dan membuat jongin menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

.

"tinggal bersama baekhyun dan luhan ? Seperti nya menarik"

* * *

-one princess 3 prince-

* * *

"Seorang lelaki menira operan bola dari temannya dan mengiring bola itu kegawang. Dengan perkiraan yang tepat ia menendang bola itu ke gawang dan yak masuk ke gawang dengan indah. Teman temannya berlari menghapirinya lalu memeluknya. Setelahnya mereka melakukan tradisi, seperti biasa apabila pemain bola berhasil menggolkan gawang.

Luhan, seseorang yang berhasil menggolkan bola itu. Dia berlari kepinggir lapangan menghampiri seorang gadis cantik yang sibuk membaca buku dengan kacamata sedikit melorot dihidung mancungnya dan poni yang jatuh menutupi matanya tapi tidak menggangunya sedikit pun.

Luhan menyelipkan poni ditelinga gadis cantik itu membuat gadis itu terjolak kaget. Luhan tertawa dan mengambil minum disebelah gadis itu dan meminumnya.

"hanhan, bisakah kau tidak mengagetkan ku ? Kau sudah selesai bermain bola ? Myungsoo oppa menyuruhku menghapiri mu dan pulang bersama mu dia sedang sibuk dengan pacarnya dan aku dilupakan" ucap gadis itu sambil menutup buku serta melepaskan kacamatanya dan menghampiri luhan. Dia mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya dan mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipis luhan.

Luhan memperhatikan berbagai macam ekspresi yang dikeluarkan gadis cantik itu ketika berbicara. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika tangan gadis itu dengan telaten mengelap keringat dipelipisnya.

"kyungkyung ku, aku tak pernah keberatan menumpangkan mu dan ini juga bukan yang pertama kan ? Kau selalu datang kepada ku ketika kau dilupakan oleh kakak mu yang tampan ituu.. Kau sudah selesai ekskul vokal hm ?"

Gadis itu mengangguk "hanhan memang yang terbaik, jjang! Sudaaah, minggu depan aku akan duet dengan anak ekskul dancer."  
Luhan tersenyum "baguslah, aku ganti baju dulu dan tunggu aku didepan gerbang aku akan kesana 10 menit lagi tuan putri" luhan mengusak rambut gadis itu dan mencium tangannya.

"baiklah.. Rusa hidung belang."

Gadis itu menggendong tas nya dibelakang dan berjalan menjauhi lapangan. Luhan memandang punggung itu sampe menghilang dari pandangannya.

"dia kyungsoo gadis yang penuh dengan warna, hangat hanya ketika kau serius dengannya dingin kalo kau hanya mempermainkannya. Dia layaknya pesulap yang membuat ku percaya, keajaiban itu ada. Dan dia juga seperti bulan yang tidak pernah menyadari bahwa banyak bintang mengelilingnya dan memperhatikannya dari jauh"

"Luhan mengganti sergam kesebelasannya dengan seragam sekolahnya sambil membuka handphonenya. Dia menggeser screenlock yang bergambarkan dia bersama kyungsoo. Ada 5 pesan baru tapi ada satu pesan yang menariknya.

.

"baekhyun ? Tikus kecil itu kembali ? Haha aku tak sabar menantinya."

* * *

.

.

.

.

chap 1 end

* * *

Hai pengenalan cast

"Do kyungsoo anak dari Do Suho dan Do Yixing, ayahnya mrmiliki restoran dan supermarket besar disana ibunya seorang seorang designer. Memiliki kakak bernama Do Myungsoo pangeran di Art School pintar dan berbakat. Pacarnya Jung Krystal, model dan trainee SM school.  
Ia cantik dan pintar, memilik suara indah. Rambut lurus sebahu dan poni samping. Dingin saat berkenalan dengan orang, dan hangat ketika sudah mengenalnya.

Xi Luhan anak tunggal dari Xi Yifan dan Xi Tao. Pangera athletic school jago bermain sepak bola dan sahabat kecil kyungsoo. Waktu SMP ia sempat pindah ke china dan bersahabat dengan jongin dan baekhyun, sampe suatu ketika baekhyun kehilangan ibu  
Luhan selalu digosip kan dengan banyak gadis, bersahabat dengan myungsoo dan kyungsoo.

Kim Jongin mempunyai kakak Kim Yura artis dan juga model, ibunya dan ayah nya Kim Donghae dan Kim Eunhyuk memiliki manejemen arti terkenal di korea selatan. YG intertaiment.  
Jongin namja dingin pendiam dan sangan pintar dance, dia tidak dekat dengan kakaknya dan sebenarnya dia kesepian.

Byun baekhyun anak tunggal dari Byun Kyuhyun dan Byun Sungmin, sungmin meninggal ketika baekhyun berda di kelas 9 SMP dan membuat baekhyun berubah drastis. Ayahnya kyuhyun salah satu menteri tersohor di korea dan memiliki beberapa perusahaan handphone.  
Baekhyun bisa disebut badboy tetapi sebenarnya ia sangat pintar dan memiliki suara yang bagus. Dia selalu memasang muka ceria nya untuk menutupi segala masalah keluarganya.

* * *

Hai new ff ini hihihi... Ini bakal jadi ff perdana aku penuh konflik, fluff, frienship, dan angst wah wah wah hihihi disini aku belum tau kyungsoo jadinya sama siapa... Dan disini ada cerita myungstal loh...  
Setelah baca mohon tinggalkan beberapa pesan singkat untuk ara ya dibawah, menghargai karya orang lain deh. NOBASH NOCOPY TYPOERS NOSILENTRIDERS

* * *

Next chap...

Anak baru itu bernama byun baekhyun

Kau akan berpasangan dengan kim jongin

* * *

big thanks to : Kaisooship ellaelysia Kim Leera dan 1 reader yang fav. review lagii yaa ? :D


	2. MEET JONGIN AND BAEKHYUN

CHAPTER 2 - MEET JONGIN AND BAEKHYUN

.

.

.

* * *

Hari jum'at selalu mejadi hari yang ditunggu murid SM, Art, dan Athletic school termasuk kyungoo. Hari ini adalah hari full pelatihan bakat minat dan pulang awal. Sabtu nya mereka libur. Betapa indah nya hari jum'at, tapi jum'at minggu ini akan menjadi hal yang berbeda untuk kyungsoo.

Di setiap sekolah hanya ada 2 kelas dan didalam nya hanya 30 murid. Pagi ini dirumorkan akan ada murid baru, kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan sulli dan krystal yang menceritakan murid baru itu.

"krys kau tau anak menteri kyuhyun kudengar akan pindah kesini, setelah sekian lama identitas nya disembunyikan sekarang ia muncul. Semenjak istri menteri kyuhyun meninggal kabar tentang anaknya pun menghilang. Terakhir yang aku lihat dia sangat amat tampan, dan juga imut kyaaa..."

"sulli ahh aku mengenal anak meteri kyuhyun itu dia satu sekolah dengan ku dulu saat SMP, kyungs hanhan mu pasti mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia bersahabat baik saat SMP bersama Kim Jongin, sulli kau tau Jongin kan ? Nah mereka dulu bertiga adalah pangeran sekolah. Byun Baekhyun namanya."

Kyungsoo mangut mangut mendengarkan pembicaraan krystal dan sulli. Anak menteri ? Satu jejeran orang berbakat dan berduit masuk ke SM. Seperti biasa, anak baru ini pasti akan menjadi incaran sulli dan genk genk gadis yang doyan bergonta ganti pacar.

Kenapa gadis begitu suka pada sesuatu yang berbau lelaki tampan ? Kenapa mereka begitu ingin menjadi "pacar" lelaki tampan ? Ayolah pacaran bukan hal untuk bermain main, ketika kalian sudah menjadi pacarnya dan kalian tau bahwa mereka hanya bagus difisik sedangkan dalamnya tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan. Kalian akan meninggalkan nya. Klasik.

* * *

One princess three prince

* * *

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah seorang guru masuk ke dalam sebuah kelas. Ketika ia masuk kelas, semua mata tertuju padanya. Tapi ada satu mata yang menariknya, mata bulat yang memandangnya polos tidak seperti mata gadis lain dalam kelas yang memandangnya.

"baiklah sebelum kita keruangan seni hari ini, kalian kedatangan murid baru. Baekhyun-ssi silahkan perkenalkan diri mu"

"Byun Baekhyun pindahan dari jepang. Kalian bisa memanggil ku Baekhyun, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya"

Mata baekhyun tertuju pada gadis yang duduk didekat jendela itu, gadis manis yang sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela seakan pemandangan diluar jendela lebih menarik dari baekhyun.

"baekhun kau duduk di meja belakang sulli, di depan ken, sebelah kiri mu kyungsoo dan kanan mu jiyeon. Dan untuk hari ini kalian akan group vokal akan berduet dengan group dancer dari Art school. Kyungsoo kau perwakilan utama dari group vokal sehabis ini kau harus pergi keruangan VIP Vokal group. Dan yang lain silahkan ke aula bergabung denga kelas B"

Kyungsoo mengambil buku musiknya dan kontak pensilnya dan memakai kaca matanya. Ia tidak menyadari seseorang memperhatikannya dari sebelah tempat duduknya.

"kyungie ku, ini susu vanila titipan myungsoo dan tadaaa pocky vanila kesukaan muu! Fighting kyungsoo! Banggakan group vokal kita"

Mata baekhyun beralih ke gadis yang duduk depan kyungsoo, dia tersenyum melihat gadis itu. Krystal, gadis cantik yang sempat dekat dengan luhan. Ia tak berubah tetap seperti dulu..

"hai baekhyun, aku choi sulli. Kau bisa memanggilku sulli atau cull. Salam kenal ya. Aku harap kau akan suka bersekolah disini"

"hai sulli, salam kenal juga. Kalo boleh tau habis ini kenapa kita akan kumpul di aula ?"

"kita akan bergambung dengan kelas B, ber diskusi latihan sesuai minat bakat kita. Hari ini adalah hari favorit semua orang, kau akan kenal banyak orang baru disana. Ayo baek kesana bareng aku dan krystal"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepala lalu tersenyum kearas sulli dan krystal. Bisa dilihat krystal hanya meng gigit bibirnya.

Aku harap kau tak memakai topeng putri mu lagi dan kau bukan seorang perempuan yang memainkan hati layaknya sebuah bola.

* * *

Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangan vokal dan disambut dengan pemandangan namja berkulit tan yang sedang meliukkan badannya didepan kaca. Dia tertegun. Ntah ada aura apa yang berhasil membuatnya merinding ketika melihat namja itu. Namja itu berhenti dance ketika melihat seorang yeoja dari pantulan kaca. Dia membalikan badannya, dan memandang ke arah yeoja itu.

"kau Do Kyungsoo ?"

Yeoja yang masih tertegun itu hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan membuat sang namja tersenyum.

"aku Kim Jongin yang akan berduet dengan mu, jangan terpesona seperti itu. Muka seperti patrick" ujar kim jongin sambil tertawa.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, mukanya seperti patrick ? Berarti bertampang bodoh ? Kyungsoo merasa kesal tapi ntah mengapa melihat jongin tertawa ada perasaan senang didirinya.

"berhenti tertawa jongin, aku rasa kau sudah tau nama ku. Salam kenal, semoga kita bisa menjadi partner yang baik dan mohon bantuan nya... Hmm jongin tadi dance mu sangat bagus"

"aku tau, sampai kau terpesona seperti itu"

Seburat merah mulai muncul di pipi kyungsoo, ntah kenapa kyungsoo merasa malu karena ketahuan oleh jongin. Jongin tersenyum tipis, kyungsoo terlihat sangat manis. Dia sangat suka seburat merah itu timbul dipipi putih yang tembem itu. Dan bagaimana kyungsoo mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan mengalihkan badannya dan berjalan menuju piano yang terletak di pojokan ruangan

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan jongin kyungsoo malah menekan jarinya ke tuts piona dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu.

* * *

I've been alone with you inside my mind

And in my dreams i kiss your lips, a thousand time

A somitimes see you pass outside may door

Hello, isnt me your looking for ?

* * *

"uhuuk test test, aku rasa suara ku sedikit serak."

Kyungsoo memandang ke arah jongin, jongin memandangnya tak berkedip. Mata mereka bertemu untuk yang kedua kali.

"jongin apakah suara ku sangat jelek tadi ?"

Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan jongin, jongin mengedipkan matanya dan mengelus lehernya.

"tidak kyungsoo, suara mu indah... Hmm apa yang kau rencanakan untuk duet kita nanti ?"

Jongin mengambil kursi dan menepatkan kursi di sebelah kiri kursi piano menghadap ke arah kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meminum susunya sambil berfikir sejenak.

"aku belum memiliki ide, aku berfikir bagaimana aku bernyanyi dan kau dance ? Menurut mu dance yang tidak mainstream apa ?"

Jongin berfikir sebentar dan melirik ke arah kyungsoo, tiba tiba sebuah ide melintas di pikiran jongin.

"bagaiman kalau dansa kyungs ? Aku rasa jarang penyanyi bernyanyi sambil berdansa."

Kyungsoo tersenyum setuju.

"tapi aku tak bisa berdansa jongin, bagaimana ?"

Bukan sebuah jawaban yang kyungsoo dengar dari jongin melain kan sebuah uluran jongin dan sebuah senyum manis. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum dan meraih tangan jongin.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangan dileher jongin sedangkan tangan jongin dipingang kyugsoo. Kyungsoo mendengarkan setiap aba aba yang diberikan kyungsoo dan terkadang ada kejadian yang tak terduga membuat mereka tertawa.

Seperti kyungsoo yang tidak sengaja menginjak kaki jongin. Jongin yang tak sengaja buang gas, atau kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan ekspresi senang karena berhasil mengusai sebuah gerakan dansa. Kyungsoo memutarkan badannya sambil tertawa. Mata elang jongin memperhatikannya, dan sebuah senyum muncul di bibir jongin.

Aku kira kau akan dingin seperti yang mereka katakan, ternyata kau bisa menjadi sangat hangat dan membuat sebuah getaran yang menyembuhkan luka lama.

Kyungsoo masih mempelajari langkah langkah dansa yang di ajarkan di kaca, jongin berdiri dibelakang memperhatikan langkah kyungsoo. Tiba tiba salah satu kaki kyungsoo kesandung dengan kaki yang lain. Membuat badannya oleng kebelakang, dan tiba tiba...

Sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang dan membuat punggungnya jatuh didada yang menangkapnya. Bisa kyungsoo rasakan sebuah detakan jantung yang cepat seiringan detak jantungnya.

"berhati hatilah kyungs, kau membuat jantungku berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat. Perhatikan langkahmu"

Dari kaca kyungsoo bisa melihat raut khawati diwajah jongin, wajahnya terlihat lucu dimata kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa dan membuat jongin bingung.

"lihatlah wajah mu jongin, kau sangat lucu ketika kaget... Terima kasih telah menangkap ku, aku berhutang budi padamu. Sudah jam 1 jongin, kelas sudah bubar 2 jam yang lalu, tak terasa ya. Ayo pulang minggu depan akan ada liburan buat kita kerana kakak angkatan libur, bagaimana kite latihan disini ?"

"baiklah nona cerewet, hm boleh aku meminta nomer mu ?"

Jongin menyodorkan hape nya kepada kyungsoo, kyungsoo mengangguk dan memberika nomernya. Tiba tiba pintu terbuka melihatkan 2 yeoja dan seorang namja. Mata namja itu memperhatikan namja lain yang sedang bersama yeoja diruangan itu. Kelihatan nya ia belum menyadari kehadiran orang lain diruangan ini.

"kyungsoo, aku, sulli, dan baekhyun membawakan tas mu kesini ? Sudah selesai ? ayo pulang bersama kita"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang orang yang baru masuk dan matanya terfokus kepada sesorang yang sedang memandangnya juga. Mereka melakukan eye contact dan mereka berdua menyunggingkan sebuah smirk.

"krystal sulli aku rasa aku masih ada urusan disini, kalian boleh pulang duluan."

"kyungsoo bisa kah kau tunggu aku ? Aku ingin pulang bersama mu, adda beberapa hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan. Dan kalian tolong tinggalkan aku berdua dengan dia"

Kyungsoo krystal dan sulli keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan jongin dan baekhyun berdua di dalam ruangan.

Kystal dan sulli hanya saling memandang satu sama lain sedangkan kyungsoo bersikap tidak peduli. Dia membuka hapenya ada beberapa pesan, dari luhan myungsoo oppa umma krystal dan sebuah nomer asing,

From: kim jongin

Subjek: -

'hai kyungsoo ini nomer ku, kim jongin. Membutuhkan ku ? Sebut namaku 3 kali'

.

Kyugsoo tersenyum.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 end

Waaaah aku nulis chapter 2 senyum senyum sendiri sambil bayangin kyungsoo jongin, kaisoo memanng favorit otp akuu. Tapi aku suka ngelihat kyungsoo sama baekhyun, sama luhan juga. Aduh aku minta maaf di chap sebelumnya banyak eror atau kesalahan, tapi aku perbaikin lagi kok ini.

chocohazelnut07 : ya luhan suka sama kyungsoo ^^

someone : maafkan authoor yaa :( authoor coba perbaiki lagi chap 1 nyaa

park min mi : gomawo saran dan masukan nya, aku coba perbaikin chap 1 nyaa ehehe kasih saran lagi yaa di chap ini /? sekali lagi gomawoo

NopwillineKaiSoo : baeksoo disini bakal banyak humornya (bocoran) gomawo yaaa ;]

cute : endingnya hansoo ? kita ikutin aja alurnya yaa :b

reru95 : iyaa masih misteri, biar waktu yang menjawab /? gomawo ya

Terakhir makasih yang udah fav sama ngefollow, selanjutnya.

* * *

Dasar namja ketebelan eyeliner  
Dasar yeoja ketebalan pipi

Luhan oppa, siapa dia ?

* * *

Tinggalin review ya ? :] annyeong


	3. FLASHBACK

haiii sayaa kembali hehe selamat membacaaa :)

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari sabtu, hari ini jongin pindah ke rumah yang disiapkan ayah baekhyun untuk tempat tinggalnya dan dua teman masa SMP Baekhyun dan Luhan. Ibu jongin menyiapkan beberapa pakain jongin dan memasukan kedalam koper.

"ibuu, biarkan bibi saja yang menyiapkan pakaian ku ibu.. Bukankah ibu harus menemani ayah untuk ke hokaido nanti malam ? "

"ibu hanya ingin memastikan baju yang dimasukan bibi benar jongin, ibu tidak mau kau kekurangan baju. Dan ibu sangat tau luhan dan baekhyun sangat suka meminjam baju dan tidak mengembalikannya."

Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengar omongan ibunya, ibunya sangat mengenali kedua sahabat semasa SMPnya itu.

"hahaha rumah kita dekat bu, aku bisa mengambilnya kerumah jika aku kekurangan. Ibu berhentilah melakukan ku seperti aku masih berumur 5 tahun."

Jongin mendekati ibunya, dan mencium kening ibunya untu beberapa detik. Jongin sangat hapal ibunya yang melakukan nya seperti anak umur 5 tahun karena ibunya yang terlalu sayang padanya.

Ibu jongin mengehela nafas, dan mencium pipi jongin.

"baiklah jongie ku, ibu menyayangi mu.. Ibu percayai semuanya kepada bibi. Nanti malam ibu akan berangkat dengan ayah mu ke hokaido. Sampaikan salam ibu kepada baekhyun dan luhan ya."

Jongin melajukan mobilnya ke rumah yang akan ditempati dirinya dan dua sahabatnya, setelah semua barang baranngnya dimasukan bagasi oleh supir pribadi keluarga jongin. Jongin tersenyum tipis mengingat pesan pesan dari ibunya sebelum berangkat

* * *

1 princess 3 prince

* * *

Kyungsoo membantu luhan memasukan baju baju luhan ke dalam kopernya, hari ini luhan pindah ketempat sahabat nya dari jepang. Luhan memperhatikan kyungsoo yang dengan lincahnya melipat baju dan memasukan baju luhan ke koper dengan mulut yang di manyun kan.

"kyungsoo kalau kau tidak ikhlas jangan memonyongkan mulut mu seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti ikan cupang." luhan tertawa kecil.

"diamlah rusa, kalau kau tau aku tidak ikhlas bisakah kau memulangkan ku ? Tetap tidak kan ? Kau akan memaksa ku merapikan ini dan membawa ku ikut dengan mu ke tempat mu yang baru. Luhan apa gunanya pembantu mu itu kalau kau masih menggunakan tenaga ku" kyungsoo melirik luhan sekilas dan melajutkan merapikan baju luhan.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarkan omelin panjang dari bibir tebal yang menggoda untuk dicicipi. Ntah mengapa kelihatannya bibir itu manis dan embuat siapa saja ingin memilikinya... Apa yang kau pikirkan luhan.. Luhan menghilangkan pikiran mesum nya dan mengangkat pinggang kyungsoo, sehingga badan kyungsoo terangkat dan membuat kyungsoo menundukan mukanya untuk melihat muka luhan.

"hanhan apa yang kau lakukan..! turunkan akuuu hanhan..!" kyungsoo berteriak dan memukul mukul bahu luhan sedangkan luhan hanya tertawa melihat muka kyungsoo yang panik

"hukuman untuk mu karena telah mengomel dan tidak ikhlas membantu ku soo ku, minta maaf pada pangeran mu ini" luhan memutarkan badan kyungsoo yang berada di gendongannya, kyungsoo tertawa.

"hanhan maafkan akuu, turunkaan akuu hahaha.. Hanhan" kyungsoo terus tertawa dan meminta maaf dengan luhan dengan nada manja. Luhan memberhetina putarannya.

"baiklah kau dimaafkan tuan putri, dengan satu syarat.. Cium pipiku" luhan mengeluarkan senyum jahilnya sedangkan kyungsoo mepoutkan bibirnya lagi

"baiklah.. Turuunkan aku dulu haan haan.." luhan tersenyum dan menenrunkan kyungsoo dari gendongannya

"mana ciuman ku ?" tanya luhan menyodorkan pipinya ke kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya terenyum jahil dan menempelkan bibir ketelapak tangannya lalu...

"ini..." menempelkan telapak tangannya di pipi luhan dan segera lari...

"yak do kyungsoo !"

Kyungsoo berlari keluar kamar lalu mengarah pada tangga.. Dan tiba tiba..

Brukkk

Kyungsoo menabrak tubuh tegap seorang lelaki

"yaak..."

Kyungsoo mengarahkan matanya ke arah sang penabrak

"myungsoo oppa..."

"sooo tunggu... Eh myungsoo ?"

* * *

1 princess 3 prince

* * *

Mulai malam ini baekhyun luhan dan jongin akan tinggal bersama, jongin merebahkan diri di teras sebelah taman di rumah baekhyun. Lluhan yang melihat jongin dari kamar menyusul jongin dan tidur sebelah jongin.

"apa yang kau lakukan hitam ?"

Jongin melirik luhan sekilas dan memandang ke langit lagi.

"hanya sedang mengingat masa lalu dan menunggu makanan pesanan ku datang. Mengingat diantara kita tidak ada bisa memasak."

"hm.." luhan mengguman sebentar

"sudah selesai membereskan kamar mu ?"

"sudah, kyuhyun ahjussi memang yang terbaik dia membuat sana kamar sama persis dengan dirumah."

"yaa, dia tak berubah begitu juga baekhyun"

"ya baekhyun tidak berubah"

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_Baekhyun menatap wanita cantik yang berbaring lemah di rumah sakit, sudah 3 hari mata indah itu tertutup. Baekhyun sungguh merindukan wanita itu tersenyum dan memarahinya. Sebuah tangan menepuk bahu bakehyun, membuat baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Dan dia melihat 2 sahabatnya tersenyum ke arahnya._

"_baek ibu ku membawakan makanan kesekaan mu, dan dia membelikan kau beberapa baju dan sepatu oleh oleh dari korea. Sepatu dan baju ini kembar 3 loh, aku kau dan luhan" jongin memberikan 2 bungkusan ke baekhyun_

"_aku dan jongin sudah ijin ke orang tua kami akan menemani mu dirumah sakit selama 4 hari, kan hari sabtu dan minggu libur. Jadi kau tak perlu kesepian" luhan mengelus kepala baekhyun_

_Baekhyun menahan air mata harunya dan memeluk ke dua sahabatnya._

"_kalian yang terbaik"_

_Sudah seminggu ibu bakehyun dirumah sakit, keadaannya mulai membaik dan ibu nya sudah sadar sehari yang lalu. _

"_baekie, mana ayah mu ? Apakah dia tidak kesini selama ibu sakit ?_

_Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibir dan tersenyum dipaksakan._

"_ibu ayah kemaren kesini tapi malam bu dia menjenguk ibu dan meluangkan waktunya tapi hari ini ada masalah yang terjadi di kantor dan dia tidak bisa datang untuk hari ini"_

_Baekie berbohong, ayahnya hanya menelponnya dan menyuruhnya melaporkan seluruh keadaannya. Ayahnya tidak bisa datang kerumah sakit karena dia sedang dinas di korea dan hari ini baru pulang._

_Trek_

_Seseorang membuka pintu_

"_hai sayang dan baekie aku pulang, kau sudah sadar ? Bagaimana keadaan mu ?"_

_Lelaki itu mencium kening sang istri dan mengelus kepala baekie._

"_aku sudah merasa baikkan, kata baekhyun hari ini kau tidak bisa datang. Apakah urusan mu sudah selesai ?"_

"_sudah, baekie bisakah kau meninggalkan ayahmu dan ibumu hanya berdua. Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu"_

_Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi lorong rumah sakit. Ia benci dengan ayahnya yang lebih mementingkan perkerjaan daripada menjenguk istrinya sendiri. Ia benci harus berbohong kepada ibunya._

"_baek ibu memanggil mu... Ayah mengucapka terima kasih karena selama ayah sibuk kau menjaga ibu mu sangat baik. Ayah menyayangi mu."_

"_tapi aku tidak menyayangi ayah.."_

_Baekhyun berlalu dan meninggalkan ayahnya yang mematung didepan pintu mendengar apa yang dituturkan baekhyun. Dia kembali teringat denga apa uang diucapkan istrinya tadi._

"_kyunie, baekhyun sangat pintar berbohong dan dia melindungi mu hanya supaya aku tidak kecewa padamu. Aku pura pura mempercayainya karena aku tidak mau dia bersedih. Kyunie, apakah perkerjaan mu lebih penting daripada anak mu ? Aku tidak apa apa diduakan oleh pekerjaan mu tapi jangan baekhyun. Kau boleh membuat ku kecewa padamu tapi jangan baekhyun. Kali ini kau aku maafkan, bila ini terjadi kedua kalinya kau akan menyesal. Pulang lah kerumah dan malam ini datanglah kerumah sakit, aku ingin tidur dengan mu dan baekhyun"_

_Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan membawa badannya kerumah untuk membersihkan diri._

"_ibuu... Kenapa ibu memanggil baekhyun ? Apakah ada yang ibu butuhkan ?"_

_Sungmin tersenyum..._

"_tidak ibu hanya bicara padamu, siapa yang menemani mu saat ayah mu berkerja ?"_

"_jongin dan luhan bu, mereka datang dan membelikan aku makanan beberapa hari ini. Lihat bu, ibu jongin membawakan ini sepatu dan baju katanya ini kembar aku luhan dan jongin. Bagus kan bu ?"_

_Baekhyun menunjukan baju dan sepatu yang di berikan jongi kepada ibunya. Ibunya tersenyum melihat baekhyun yang memiliki sahabat yang begitu menyayanginya._

"_wah, mereka baik sekali.. Baekie suka ? Ibu mau memberikan mu ini.."_

_Sungmin memberikan sebuah benda plastik berbentuk kotak kepada baekhyun._

"_ini kartu kredit ibu, isinya lumayan banyak untuk mu mungkin bisa membiayai mu sampe kuliah mu selesai. Beli lah barang yang kamu suka dan belikan luhan dan jongin juga. Lalu pakelah ini untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk orang yang kau sangat cintai suatu hari nanti. Gunakan ini untuk hal hal baik. Ibu tau ayah mu memberikan apa yang kau mau dan kau butuhkan dia akan selalu mencukupi mu. Tetapi ini beda, ini adalah hasil jerih payah ibu untuk mu.."_

_Baekhyun memandang atm ibunya.._

"_bolehkah aku memiliki ini bu ? Aku ingin membelikan barang yang aku suka bersama ibu."_

"_tentu saja boleh, sini malam ini ibu ingin tidur bersama mu"_

_Baekhyun naik keatas kasur dan memeluk ibunya. Sungmin mengelus kepala baekhyun dengan sayang dan baekhyun mulai menutup matanya._

'_ibu menyanyangi mu baekhyun, maafkan ibu tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama... Tumbuhlah kuat, ibu mengawasi mu dari jauh. Sayangilah appamu, jangan kecewa pada appa mu. Dia begitu menyayangi mu..'_

_Kyuhun datang dan melihat sungmin sedang mengelus rambut anak lelaki semata wayangnya._

"_kyuie sini lah..."_

_Kyuhyun duduk dikursi sebelah tempat tidur sungmin. Ia menggemgam tangan wanita yang ia cintai._

"_maafkan aku minnie.. Aku sungguh menyesal.. Cepat lah sembuh, baekhyun sudah seminggu tidak sekolah.. Aku dengar dari luhan dan jongin ia makan sangat sedikit dan begitu mengkhawtirkan mu.. Aku tak mau dia jatuh sakit, cukup kau yang membuatku set mati khawatir.."_

"_aku selalu memaafkan mu kyu, dengarkan aku.. Jagalah baekie kita.. Jangan biarkan dia jatuh kelubang yang salah, jangan kecewakan dia.. Kau boleh mencari seseorang yang baru kyu.. Aku titip dia..."_

_Sungmin mencium kening baekhyun yang sedang terlelap sambil menangis. Kyuhun mulai meneteskan air matanya.. Dia tau umur istrinya tidak akan lama lagi, ia sangat menyesal selama seminggu tidak menemani nya dirumah sakit._

_Kyuhun mencium kening sungmin dan mencium tangan sungmin.._

"_maafkan aku... Maafkan aku sungmin.. Jangan pergi.. Tetaplah disini..."_

_Sungmin menggeleng_

"_berjanjilah kau akan menjaganya untuk ku, jangan kecewa kan dia..."_

_Sungmin nenutup matanya yang mulai berat.. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya kepada baekhyun._

"_ibu menyanyangi mu.."_

* * *

_..._

_Baekhyun berdiri disebuah pemakaman bersama luhan dan jongin yang memmeluk bahunya. Kyuhyun berdiri berhadapan dengan baekhyun yang terpisah kan oleh makam orang yang mereka cintai._

_Mulai saat itu baekhyun berubah._

"_jongin luhan bagaimana kita mencoba merokok ? Aku dengar dari ren rasanya enak."_

_Jongin dan luhan hanya bertukar pandang_

"_tidak baek tenggorokan ku lagi sakit aku tidak mungkin bisa mencobanya"_

"_bagaimana dengan mu kai ?"_

"_aku takut ibu ku mencium bau rokoknya baek.."_

"_halah kalian pecundang" baekhyun menghidupkan pematik api dan membakar ujung rokoknya. Lalu ia menghisap rokok itu._

"_huh boleh juga rasanya.." baekhyun tertawa, luhan dan jongin hanya menggeleng geleng kepala.._

_Suatu hari, tepat 6 bulan setelah ibu baekhyun meninggal merupakan puncak dari kenakalan baekhyun. Baekhyun mengajak luhan dan kai ke bar. Kai dan luhan terpaka mengikuti baekhyun ke bar karena khawatir apabila baekhyun pergi sendiri. Ntah bagaimana caranya baekhyun menyogok penjaga didepan dan membiarkan mereka yang dibawah umur boleh masuk. Sekarang mereka berada _

"_hey jongin luhan cobalah minum sedikit, persetan kita belum cukup umur. Rasa bir ini sangat enak. Dan kita juga harus tau apa itu ganja.."_

_Baekhyun mengeluarkan 2 serbuk bubuk dari kantong dan melemparkannya di atas meja._

_Luhan dan kai hanya membelakan mata, dan disitu kai sudah tidak bisa menahan kekecewaannya kepada baekhyun._

_Bruk_

_Kai melayangkan sebuah tinjuan ke pipi baekhyun._

"_kau kemanakan baekhyun kami monster ? Kau bukan baekhyun yang aku kenal"_

_Kai ingin memberikan sebuah tinjuan lagi tetapi luhan menahannya._

"_kai.."_

"_kita harus beri dia pelajaran lu kita tidak bisa mendiamkannya kau lihat ? Dia membeli ganja!"_

"_tenangkan dirimu kai, kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekerasan. Tenangkan dirimu" luhan mendorong kai keluar room secara paksa. Dan menutup pintu, sekarang hanya ada luhan dan baekhyun. Luhan berusaha membantu baekhyun untuk berdiri, tetapi baekhyun menarik tangannya dengan kasar._

"_persetan dengan kau baek, aku dan kai menyayangi mu tapi lihat lah dirimu. Aku dan kai besok akan dipindahkan ke korea. Kau kelihatan tidak butuh kami. Sekarang terserah kau mau melakukan apa, tapi jangan sekali kali mengunakan barang haram ini. Terima kasih telah mengecewakan kami malam ini."_

_Luhan mengambil ganja yang tergeletak di atas meje dan keluar dari room meninggalkan baaekhyun. Dan saat itu baekhyun terdiam, setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya._

_Luhan membuang ganja itu di westafel bar, setelahnya ia pergi pulang bersama kai._

* * *

_One princess three prince_

* * *

"setelah kejadian di bar.. Aku tak pernah menghubunginya, begitu juga kau. Hari itu kita sama sama pindah ke korea. Aku dan kau sama sama memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan dan sibuk kegiatan kita masing masing sampai aku bertemu kau bersama irene."

"kai aku sungguh tak tau kau dan irene mempunyai hubungan khusus, irene tak pernah bercerita bahwa tentang kau. Ketika aku menembaknya dia menerima ku kai. Aku pikir..."

Kai tertawa mendengarkan penuturan luhan.

"sudahlah lupakan, bukan kah sudah biasa kita selalu menyukai satu gadis yang sama bukankah itu yang terjadi juga pa krystal ? Dia begitu munafik memainkan kita dan lebih memilih baekhyun. Waktu itu dia masih kelas 2 smp dan begitu pandai memainkan hati lelaki."

Luhan ikut tertawa mendengarkan peneturan kai. Ya dia ingat dimana kai dan luhan berlomba lomba mendapatkan krystal dan berakhir krystal memilih baekhyun yang jelas jelas tidak menyukainya.

"hahaha, aku takkan melupakan itu kai.."

Malam itu kai dan luhan yang sibuk mengenang masa lalu tanpa baekhyun. Baekhyun malem itu sedang pergi ke bar sendiri. Dan malam itu berakhir dengan kai dan luhan memakan malam bersama dan tertidur dikamar masing masing, sedangkan baekhyun pulang tengah malam dengan keadaan yang berantakan.

Paginya, luhan dan kai sudah rapi dengan seragam mereka, luhan terlihat memanggang beberapa roti sedangkan kai menuangkan susu ke 3 gelas. Baekhyun turun dengan keadaan baru bangun tidur. Kai dan luhan mengalihkan pandangan satu sama lain.

"aku tidak sekolah ijin kan aku untuk hari ini"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar, sedangkan luhan dan kai hanya menghela nafas.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

haii anyeong, saya merasa berdosa sekali meng update cerita ini. saya tidak pandai dalam menulis belum lagi saya merasa ff ini terlalu bosan untuk dilanjutkan. tapi untuk pertama kali nya saya inign menyelesaikan sebuah fanfict di sini. saya juga akan merepost beberapa cerita yang sempat saya post di akun saya yang lama (yoo araa) wkwk saya tidak mengharapkan review atau apa. tapi hanya mengharapkan sedikit penghargaan kalian heheh :D anyyeong.

.

.

.

.

.

next chap

kyungsoo menabrak baekhyun saat berjalan jalan disebuah taman..

"kau ? kenapa kau disini dan bolos sekolah ? "

"myungsoo, bisakah kau berhenti mencintai adik mu sendiri ?"

_'hati ku bersedir hanya melihatnya tersenyum'_

_'kenapa gadis oh ini harus kembali.."_


	4. FALLING IN LOVE

haii chapter 4 riliss, maaf kalo ceritanya membosankan :') selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini kyungsoo terpaksa membolos karena ibunya yang menyuruhnya membelikan kue untuk kakak nya myungsoo. Myungsoo hari ini berulang tahun ke 19. Ibu dan ayah nya ingin membuat kejutan untuk anak pertamannya sehabis pulang sekolah membuat kyungsoo harus ijin hari ini.

Ini ia ada dikawasan sebuah pasar ada banyak toko disitu termasuk toko kue kesukaan myungsoo. Kyungsoo masuk ke toko tersebut melihat lihat kue ulang tahun yang ada di etalase kue. Ada satu kue berbentuk muka laki-laki berponi dengan mata sipit sungguh mirip myungsoo.

"aku mau ini.."

Pelayan toko itu memberikan sebuah bungkusan kotak dengan berisi kue didalamnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menerima kue itu dan segera meninggal kan toko itu. Kyungsoo berjalan kearah taman dekat pasar itu. Tiba tiba ada suara dering sms yang masuk di hape kyungsoo. Ada 3 pesan masuk, dari luhan, myungsoo, dan jongin..

Jongin ? Ntah mengapa kyungsoo sangat senang ketika ada pesan dari jongin, jantung nya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Ia membuka pesan dari jongin.

_From: jongin_

_Subjek : -_

_Kyungs hari ini kau tidak masuk ? Apakah kau sakit ? Tadi aku kekelas mencari mu tapi kata sulli kau tidak masuk, aku ingin membicarakan tentang duet kita. Kalo kau sakit.. Cepat sembuh kyungs :)_

Kyungsoo tersenyum membaca pesan dari jongin, samar samar muncul seburat merah di pipinya. Dia senang jongin memperhatikannya. Kyungsoo asik mengetik pesan balasan untuk jongin tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang.

Brukk

"auu, maaf..."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang ditabraknya. Ketika mata kyungsoo bertemu dengan orang yang ditabraknya, mereka berdua sama sama terkejut.

"kau do kyungsoo bukan ?"

Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun dengan muka terkejut dan memandangin baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya..

'bukan kah dia anak baru itu, siapaa.. Ah iya byun baekhyun.'

"hey apa yang kau lihat nona do ?"

Baekhyun mencolek pipi kyungsoo, membuat kyungsoo sadar dari lamunannya,

"a.. Aa.. Aniya... Kau baekhyun bukan ? Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat kyungsoo yang begitu manis dengan baju bebasnya.

"aku ? Membolos.. Aku membutuhkan udara segar.. Kau juga membolos ?"

"ya aku membelikan kakak ku kue ulang tahun yang terpaksa membuatku membolos.. Huft.."

"myungsoo ? Kakak mu bukan ? Dia ulang tahun hari ini ?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"sampaikan salam ku untuknya, hm.. Aku rasa mungkin lain kali kita bisa mengobrol di sebuah cafe mungkin ? Sebagai permintan maaf mu ? Bagaiman ?"

Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak lalu mengaggukan kepala tanda setuju.

"baiklah baekk, ah aku rasa aku harus pergi ibu dan ayahku menunggu di rumah. Sampai ketemu lagi baek.."

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju halte bus, ia tidak ingin dimarahi ibunya karena telat sampai kerumahnya. Baekhyun menatap punggung itu dan sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk dibibir tipisnya.

'_ah aku lupa menanyakan nomor telponnya. Bodohnya dirimu baek'_

1 prince 3 princess

Kyungsoo melihat sebuat motor ninja besar terpakir di halaman rumahnya. Kyungsoo sangat mengenali motor ini. Siapa lagi kalo bukan luhan, kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya.

'ini belum waktunya pulang sekolah, kenapa dia bisa berada disini..'

"apa yang kau lihat soo ? Kau kaget aku bisa berada disini"

Kyungsoo kaget melihat luhan yang berdiri didepan pintu masih menggunakan seragam dan jaket kulit berwana hitam yang terbalut di badan tegapnya.

"salahkan dirimu yang tidak membalas sms dari ku dan membauat ku berada disini... Aku mengkhawatirkan mu burung hantu nakal.."

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"berhenti memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil haan. Maafkan aku tidak membalas pesan mu, aku tadi terburu buru.."

Luhan masih memandang kyungsoo dengan muka kesalnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia sangat tau apa yang harus dilakukan ketika sahabat kecil nya ini mengambek. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah luhan, lalu menjijitkan badannya dikit dan...

Smooch

Ia mencium pipi sahabat kecilnya, luhan hanya terdiam membeku. Kyungsoo membisikan kata kata yang berhasil membuat detak jantung nya berdetak tidak normal.

"maafkan aku hanhan, aku benci melihat muka mu yang jelek ketika marah. Aku janji tidak akan membuat mu khawatir lagi."

Kyungsoo meninggalkan luhan yang masih membeku didepan pintu dan berlari cepat ke arah ibunya yang sudah meneriakin namaya dari dapur.

'aku sudah terbiasa di cium olehnya, tapi kali ini rasanya sangat berbeda.."

Luhan menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdetak cepat karena kyungsoo.

'_aku rasa aku mulai mencintai mu soo.'_

1 princess 3 prince

Jongin menunggu balasan dari kyungsoo, ia memikirkan kenapa gadis manis hari itu tidak masuk. Perasaan khawatir mulai menyerangnya, ia takut gadis itu sakit atau kenapa kenapa. Ntah mengapa ia bisa begitu mengkhawatirkan gadis manis itu. Selain itu, mungkin... Dia juga merindukan kyungsoo. Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu ia belum bertemu kyungsoo..

Tiba tiba ponsel jongin bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk, dengan tidak sabar dia mengecek hape nya. Ada beberapa pesan masuk, irene suzy dan satu nama yang berhasil membuat jongin tersenyum... Kyungsoo.

From : kyungsoo

Subjek : -

Hai jongin.. Aku tidak sakit hari ini aku terpaksa membolos karena aku akan memberikan kejutan untuk kakak ku. Soal duet, bagaimana besok sepulang sekolah di tempat latihan VIP ? Aku harap kau bisa :)

Jongin tersenyum, ia segera mengetik balasan pesan untuk kyungsoo. Saat sedang asik mengetik tiba tiba seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang..

"tebak aku siapa.."

Jongin terdiam mendengar suara itu, suara seseorang perempuan yang sangat ia hindari.

"jongin kau tidak merindukan sepupu ini ?"

Jongin menjauhkan tangan yang menutup matanya, dan membalikan badannya kebelakang.

"oh sehun ?! Kenapa kau di sini ?"

Teriakan jongin menggema dilorong lantai 2 membuat setiap mata memandang kearahnya. Sedangkan sehun segera membungkuk kan badan dan menarik sepupu hitam nya itu ke taman sekolah.

Jongin memandang sepupunya yang duduk disamping nya dengan malas. Oh Sehun, perempuan bermuka judes ini adalah sepupu dekat jongin, dia dan jongin sudah mengenal dari kecil. Ia merupakan mantan artis cilik dan sekarang dia adalah model internasional dari jepang, membuat siapa saja mengenalinya kecuali di korea. Hanya orang orang tertentu yang akan mengenalinya karena yang sehun selalu muncul di majalah majalah high class.

Sehun mulai sekarang akan satu sekolah dengan jongin, orang tuanya memutuskan sehun untuk vakum sementara dari dunia model untuk masa depan sehun. Sehun merupakan adik dari yoona member girl band terkenal SNSD.

"jongin aku sangat merindukan mu, sudah lama ya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.."

"sehun, luhan atau aku yang kau rindukan ? Aku tau cepat atau lambat kau akan menanyakan luhan" jongin menatap malas sehun, sedangkan sehun mulai mempoutkan bibirnya.

"bisakah kau tidak membahas luhan ? Aku tidak menyebutkan namanya mr kim, aku jelas jelas merindukan mu.."

Jongin mengacak rambut sehun dan tersenyum, sepupu nya memang pintar menyembuyikan perasaan. Ia masih menggunakan jepit rambut dari luhan, modelnya kekanak kanakan tetapi tetap cantik di pakai sehun. Jongin sangat tau sehun sangat merindukan luhan.

1 princess 3 prince

Myungsoo berjalan beriringan dengan krystal, krystal bercerita tentang kejadian hari disekolah. Tetapi myungsoo tidak mendengarkan karena ada yang mengganjal, hari ini kyungsoo tidak masuk padahal mereka berangkat bersama membuat pikiran myungsoo sedikit terganggu. Kepalanya dipenuni kyungsoo, adik nya.. Ya adik..

**Flashback**

"myungsoo selamat datang dirumah kami, mulai sekarang ini rumah mu.. Dan panggil sekarang aku ibu mu dan dia ayah mu.."

Myungsoo kecil memandang sekelilingnya, rumah baru dan orang tua baru.. Ia sangat ingat ketika ibunya bilang menitipkannya kepada kerabat jauh ayahnya, ibunya menangis dan mencium puncak kepala myungsoo. Myungsoo belum terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi saat itu, dia hanya terdiam ketika mobil yang berisikan seorang perempuan yang mirip ibunya membawanya pergi. Dia menatap ibunya dari dalam kaca jendela mobil dan tersenyum.

"myungsoo bisakah kau mengaku kalau kau adalah kakak kandung kyungsoo di depan kyungsoo ? Dan bilang mulai saat ini kau akan menjagannya"

Myungsoo kecil mengangguk kan kepalanya, lalu melangkah kan kakinya ke seorang perempuan yang sedang menonton kartun penguin berkaca mata. Ketika myungsoo sudah dekat perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangan nya ke myungsoo.

"oppa ? Kau kah myungcoo oppa ? Celamat datang dilumah"

Myungsoo tertegun, dia masih berumur 5 tahun dan meraskan sesuatu yang aneh. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, myungsoo kecil berjanji akan menjaga kyungsoo.

"iya aku myungcoo, yang akan melindung kyngcoo dari apapun"

Kyungsoo tertawa dan menarik tangan myungsoo mengajaknya untuk menonton kartun bersama. Dari jauh sepasang suami istri tersenyum melihat kyungsoo dan myungsoo akur.

"Kami bertemu disaat yang tidak tepat dan hanya saya yang harus terluka"

**Myungsoo pov**

Aku menyaksikan tiap langkah dan tiap keputusan yang dia ambil dari kecil, bagaimana rambut itu tumbuh panjang, bagaimana mata itu memandangku ketika tertawa menangis dan takjub pada sesuatu, bagaimana beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang memperlengkap dirinya dan membuatnya makin terlihat... Cantik

Aku sadar aku mulai gila karena nya.. Aku rasa aku... Jatuh cinta dengan dia, adik ku. Anak dari adik eomma ku. Kyungsoo namanya.

Dari jauh, aku selalu memperhatikannya karena kami selalu satu sekolah. Bagaimana aku membuat lelaki yang menyukainya menjauhinya. Aku tidak ingin dia jatuh cinta dan terluka, aku menyeleksi setiap lelaki yang menyukainya. Tidak ada yang pantas untuk kyungsoo, kecuali... Luhan. Xi Luhan, lelaki asal china yang pindah menjadi tetangga kami. Dia lelaki pertama yang aku ijinkan mendekati kyungsoo, karena ku rasa dia tidak akan membahayakan kyungsoo. Selain itu.. Di mata kyungsoo luhan sama seperti ku, hanya dia anggap kakak...

Ketika dia menginjak senior high school banyak namja yang ingin mendekatinya tetapi mungkin dia tidak menyadari. Tetapi banyak lelaki yang tidak berani mengambil langkah lebih jauh karena mereka lebih memilih mendekati teman teman kyungsoo yang keliatan lebih gampang untuk didekati. Ada krystal.. Dan sulli. Krystal dia yeoja cantik yang mungkin bisa aku maanfat kan untuk menjaga kyungsoo ku dikelas. Dan mungkin dia bisa merubah rasa ku untuk kyungsoo. Mungkin.

**Author pov**

Myungsoo masuk kedalam rumah dengan keadaan gelap, dan tiba tiba..

"happy birthday myungsoo..."

Suara merdu terdengar di telinga myungsoo, dan myungsoo sangat tau suara itu..

"happy birthday myungsoo, happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday myungsoo.."

Myungsoo berbalik dan mendapati seluruh keluarga nya ditambah luhan dan krystal di belakang membawa kue dengan lilin 18 tahun.

"tiup lilin nya oppa, dan buatlah sebuah harapan.." kyungsoo si pembawa ku menyodorkan kue dengan lilin ke dekat myungsoo

Myungsoo tersenyum, ia memejamkan mata dan membuat harapan.

'_aku harap aku bisa terus melindungi mu kyungsoo, aku ingin terus berada didekatmu. Dan boleh kah aku tetap mencintai mu ? Aku harap boleh. Dan terakhir aku ingin bisa bertemu ibu ku.. Hanya iu.. Aamiin'_

1 princess 3 prince

Kyungsoo terdiam diatas balkon sambil membaca pesan di hpnya. Pesan dari seseorang yang bisa membuat hatinya sedikit bergetar, pesan dari jongin. Jongin bisa membuatnya tersenyum hanya dengan kata kata puitis yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti.. 

_From : jongin_

_Subject : -_

_Hai kyungs_

_Kau tau ? Aku rasa kau tidak tau._

_Kalau kau itu seperti garam, berlebihan membuat ku bodoh tapi tanpanya makanan ku hambar. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Hahaha_

Pesan yang kesannya dipaksa kan tapi berhasil membuat kyungsoo tertawa karena itu tidak lucu. Tapi itu menjadi lucu ketika jongin yang mengirim.

"kyungs.."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan dari hpnya kearah seseorang yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"myungs oppa ? Kenapa disini ? Mana krystal ?"

"krystal sedang membantu ibu merapikan meja makan. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan kyungs ?"

"membaca pesan dari teman, ah aku akan membantu ibu dan krystal"

Ketika kyungsoo akan pergi, sebuah tangan menahannya. Dan menarik kyungsoo kepelukannya. Myungsoo memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang.

"oppa.. Waeyo ?"

Myungsoo diam dan menyenderkan dagunya di bahu kyungsoo.

"kyungs.. Aku mencintai mu.. Bukan sebagai adik, sebagai seorang namja.."

Kyungsoo menegang..

"op.. Op... Oppa ? Kau bercanda kan ? aku adik mu oppa tidak.."

Kyungsoo terdiam ketika mersakan sebuah ciuman di bahunya. Ia segera mendorong myungsoo dan berlari ke kamarnya. Terdengar ditelinga myungsoo suara pintu terbanting dan terkunci.

Myungsoo menatap sendu pintu kamar kyungsoo,

"bisakah kau berhenti mencintai adik mu sendiri myungsoo ?"

1 princess 3 prince

Jongin melihat hapenya, ia menunggu balasan dari gadis manis yang akan menjadi teman duetnya.

"Haah..."

Jongin menghela nafas.

Kemana kyungsoo.. Jongin begitu merindukan senyuman gadis tu. Semenjak jongin dan kyungsoo bertemu, jongin selalu merasa berbeda. Bayangan irene hilang dibenak nya, tergnatikan bayangan kyungsoo.

'_Apakah dia mulai jatuh cinta pada kyungsoo ?'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC !

REVIEW ? HAIIII MAAFKAN CERITA SAYA YANG MEMBOSANKAN!

akuu cuman mauu nulis aja kok walaupun tulisannya jelek, update nya lama heheh makasih udah baca yaa reader ataupun side readers love you!


End file.
